


paper escapades

by deleteitsweaty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANGST!!!!!, Angst, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Smut, M/M, Platonic Bokuroo, Ruby Sparks AU, Toxic Relationship, implied bokuaka, oikawa is a manic pixie dream girl kinda, writer!iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleteitsweaty/pseuds/deleteitsweaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't expect to fall in love with someone whom he's written about. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru is eloquent, overbearing, effervescent,</p><p>and a project of Iwaizumi's imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he's perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an intro!!! 
> 
> based off the movie ruby spark (watch the trailer for reference if u want, u will get spoiled tho)
> 
> this is my first fic ever woo so i hope u like it yay comments/suggestions are appreciated, enjoy (・∀・ )
> 
> its a really short start but im planning alot ahead, it will be way longer!!! :^)

_He has annoyingly perfect hair; the loose strands always fall into place. The way he laughs is obnoxious, but it’s hard not to smile back at. He only rides his bike when the cherry blossoms are in season. He’s bad with names, but he remembers mine._

_His name is Oikawa Tooru._

Hajime aimlessly clicked away on his wooden typewriter. It was almost 2 in the morning and his eyes were heavy with sleep, hands gripping his fourth cup of coffee. On sleepless nights like this, his thoughts always kept him restless and absorbed in his thoughts.

 

But tonight was different.

The sentences kept on going, words spilling out of him and onto the paper like a well-oiled machine.

 

Iwaizumi isn’t like this. He writes business reports and scrutinizing prose, words bordering objectivity and detachment. But perhaps tonight he let his repressed emotions out in the open and onto the paper.

 

_He was born on July 20. He’s good at babysitting, but he loses his temper with toddlers easily. He doesn’t care about people seeing him cry (since he looks good while doing it, probably.) He puts himself last but he doesn’t want people to know that. He makes terrible puns and is always the first to get found in a game of hide and seek._

Hajime found himself making a sound in-between a laugh and a groan. _This is exactly the type of guy that I’d punch in the face,_ he thought.

 

Yet he couldn’t stop typing. Amidst the annoyance towards some fictional guy he’s started imagining about, he couldn’t help but smile at the audacity in his little quirks.

 

As he rubbed his tired eyes, he folded the sheets of paper containing the life of Oikawa Tooru. Suddenly, he felt stupid for showing the least bit of vulnerability towards someone who didn’t even exist.

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t one to show emotions. It was all paperwork and stiffness after he came to terms with his 3-year relationship coming to an end.

 

When it came to love, Iwaizumi made sure that everything was perfect. One insolent remark, someone accidentally forgetting about date night, one thought of his significant other getting in the way of his career; he thought ignoring the toxicity of his relationships would fix them.

 

But that was his problem.

Maybe that’s why he enjoyed writing about Tooru so much; he was perfect.


	2. he's persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had a weird dream last night, there was this guy.." 
> 
> "What'd he look like?" 
> 
> "Doesn't matter, just someone I made up." 
> 
> "Did you fuck?" 
> 
> "No, we just talked."
> 
> "That's depressing." 
> 
> "It was kinda nice actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first (legit) chapter!!! ∩(︶▽︶)∩ im also working on an iwaoi bee movie au rn so stay tuned for that trash~

 

_“Yoshi! I promised I wouldn’t put you on a leash if you wouldn’t stray away this time, yet here you go again..” Iwaizumi groaned as he stood from his picnic blanket under the huge cherry blossom tree._

_“Now who would let such a cute little creature wander around all alone like this?” Iwaizumi clenched his fist as he heard some obnoxious high-pitched voice while walking towards his dog._

_“That would be me.” Iwaizumi approached the tall man, remaining resolute from his good looks and stature. He walked back to his peaceful picnic spot, ignoring the sound of footsteps following behind him._

_“Hey, wait up! What’s your dogs name?” Iwaizumi wasn’t one for small talk, and definitely not from insistent strangers like this. He found himself hesitating as he spoke, “Uh, his name is Yoshi. I named him after one of my favorite authors.”_

_The slightly taller man smiled at his response, “Oh, so you like reading? Who is this ‘Yoshi’ you speak of?”_

_“You’ve never heard of Banana Yoshimoto? Moonlight Shadow? Amrita? Goodbye Tsugumi?” Iwaizumi felt himself growing annoyed, somewhat aggravated by this strangers ignorance._

_“D-did you say Banana? You’re so funny, Uptight-kun. You’re getting all riled up b-because I don’t know someone named Banana,” The brunette started slurring his words as he had a fit of giggles shamelessly come out of him._

_Iwaizumi certainly wasn’t going to keep some stupid banter ongoing, it just wasn’t like him. So he continued reading while trying to keep a straight face._

_The stranger clearly wasn’t fazed by how apathetic Iwaizumi was being. As his giggles died down, he was back to interrogating him. “Anyway, isn’t that kind of disrespectful? Naming your dog after someone you look up to?”_

_“What?” Iwaizumi put down his book; ready to put up a fight for the sake of his own damn pride._

_“Naming your dog after him? It's a little disrespectful. Think about it. You're a writer, aren’t you? You think this guy's the greatest. So you name your dog after him to cut him down to size. That way, you can put him on a leash and yell "Bad Yoshi" and feel all superior because you pee inside. Kill your idols, Uptight-kun. I'm all for it.”_

_“What’s your name?” was the only thing that came out of Hajime’s mouth._

_“Oikawa Tooru.”_

“Oikawa..”

 

Hajime was awakened by the sound of his own voice.

 

“Fuck.”

 

 _I’m having dreams about him now? This is just stupid,_ Hajime thought. What kind of fucked up coping mechanism was this?

 

Iwaizumi poured his first cup of coffee of the day as he called Kuroo, someone he could talk about trivial matters with and be openly lewd with (with enough alcohol intake).

 

"I had a weird dream last night, there was this guy.." Iwaizumi cut right to it.

 

"What'd he look like?" He could practically see Kuroo’s smirk through the phone.

 

Iwaizumi thought it would be dumb to say his name; he wasn’t real for crying out loud. "Doesn't matter, just someone I made up."

 

"Did you fuck?"

 

"No, we just talked."

 

"That's depressing."

 

"It was kinda nice actually."

 

"You don't even get laid in your dreams… That's just sad." Iwaizumi didn’t think much of that. Yeah, sex is great, but it was pretty refreshing to have someone to talk to, even though he was annoying.

 

“Well, thanks for your input I guess.” What did he expect? Kuroo’s only concern was anything that had to do with sex, or Kenma.

 

       Iwaizumi groaned as he found himself thinking, and eventually typing, about Oikawa again. He couldn’t help but become so enthralled in the stranger that took over his dreams. Well, to be fair, he did this to himself.

 

The thing is, despite Tooru’s unbearable nature, Iwaizumi was drawn to him. He didn’t care if he didn’t know about his favorite author. Or if he refused to ride his bike when the cherry blossoms weren’t in season. He was perfect in the sense that all his quirks made him annoyingly delightful, but Hajime wouldn’t admit that.

 

It’s been 3 years ever since Hajime published his renowned book, “The Art of Frugality”. He was a cringey, pretentious business major when he wrote it back then, but it gave him easy money for the lifestyle he had now.

 

Tonight was the night he returned to the monotone world of business; it would be an understatement to say he wasn’t prepared to be back in that corporate, lackluster environment.

 

Technically, Iwaizumi has been living off of the remnants of his book, which conveniently made enough profit to be able to call himself a freelance writer. Unfortunately, he had to act like he had something up his sleeve after being so vocationally dormant for the past few years.

 

"Iwaizumi-kun! Long time no see." Hajime was surrounded by various publishers who were waiting for what he had "in store" for them. To be frank, he was bored of the whole business scheme. He was just good at it, but it didn't give him any fulfillment.

 

 _I need some god damn fresh air,_ Iwaizumi thought to himself as he went out to the balcony and lit a cigarette. "Iwaizumi-kun! You finally return and you're out here all by yourself?"

 

"Asahi-san! Sorry I haven't been in touch. I've kind of been stuck in a rut for a while, if you haven't noticed." Asahi was one of Hajime's close collegues when he used to work in marketing. One of the colleagues he could classify as _not boring._

 

"So are you working on a new book? Amacom will go crazy if you get started on a new idea, you know how he ge-" Iwaizumi looked so disinterested Asahi could pretty much see him getting lost in his own thoughts.

 

"Sorry, Asahi.. Can I be honest with you?" He gave a reassuring nod and Hajime felt like he could finally get this petty dilemma of his out of his system.

 

"So you know how I've been going through writer's block for, well, years. A few nights ago, I started writing about whatever came to my mind because I was so sick of it, so tired of having to come up with some boring analysis of the stock market or some crap like that."

 

Asahi intently listened, giving curt nods and smiles as he stood there. Iwaizumi appreciated that. He felt like he could continue his rambling without worrying about being judged.

 

"..I started writing about this guy. And it's becoming a problem because I... I just cant get him out of my head. It's weird, isn't it? But I can't stop."

 

Iwaizumi let out a shy smile, feeling a little vulnerable with his shaky confession. Asahi let out a giggle as he replied, "Oh wow, well I definitely didn't expect that from you, Iwaizumi-san. You don't strike me as that type,"

 

_Haha well get this, he's not fucking real. How pathetic._

"Haha.. yeah," Iwaizumi didn't really know how to respond. He was dumbfounded by his own self. "Are you gonna tell me about this guy?"

 

So Hajime just started a sentence without knowing where it was going, hoping to find it somewhere along the way.

 

"His name is Oikawa Tooru. Born on July 20, 1994. He's always had this weird fascination with aliens, ever since elementary school. He loves sleeping under the stars, he makes up his own constellations, even tried to count all the stars once. He has this thing with superstitions; he’s a sucker for good omens, that kind of thing. I think its insane that he goes out of his way to pick pennies up.. He'll crawl under a table just to get a dusty coin, and turn to another street when he sees a black cat walking across it. He has really bad temper when it comes to driving, always shouting whenever a car in front of him is too slow or too fast. He got suspended for a week in elementary school because he called his teacher a chicken head. He's so weird, so persistent in getting what he wants... and he has all these annoying mannerisms.. But I think I could love him."

 

Iwaizumi let out a deep breath. He didn't expect to say all of that, it was quite embarrassing considering the.. circumstances.

 

Asahi looked pretty flustered himself. Hajime wasn't the type to talk about someone so fondly in the open like that. His voice had underlying tones of vulnerability, his walls slowly being broken down.

 

"Wow... Seems like a great guy, Iwaizumi-san. I'm really happy for you. Maybe I'll get to meet him soo--"

 

"But there's sort of a.. slight... problem," Hajime interrupts him for the second time, feeling his cheeks heat up realizing that he's about to expose himself.

 

Asahi has no response this time, giving an honest smile to let Iwaizumi speak before he interrupts him again.

 

"Ah.. How do I put this,"

 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit. Fuck._

 

"Oikawa.. He's, uh.." Iwaizumi looked and sounded like he was about to turn into a puddle of shame, face beet red with humiliation.

 

"..He's not real." He said it quickly, not wanting to prolong the state of humiliation he put himself into.

 

Asahi let out another smile, but this time it looked like it was full of sympathy and a little confusion.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I made him up. He's a fictional character. He's not real." At this point Hajime accepted his spiral into insanity, so he might as well hear the facts come out of his own mouth.

 

Iwaizumi and Asahi stood there in silence.

 

"Well fuck."

 

Ending the day the same way he started it, Hajime went home to fleeting thoughts of Oikawa as he sipped on his chamomile tea, the word "fuck" rolling off his tongue like it was his only train of thought.

 

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed the first chapter!!!! the good stuff is coming ya'll dont worry. pls leave comments, new to this so its v much appreciated (~￣▽￣)~ im probs gonna keep on writing this regardless of the outcome bc i need to finish something for atleast once in my life and this is going to be it. hopefully. ok who even reads this bye


End file.
